1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to playground architecture and methods of construction. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a modular and reconfigurable playground support structure having a plurality of support locations to position various structures and playground modules into a grid format. The associated method entails providing a playground construction grid using predefined and known support locations for contractors or assemblers to plan a playground layout. The method further includes providing a modular and modifiable playground layout using a grid foundation for users to modify, rearrange or replace playground modules for short-term or long-term playground parks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Construction of permanent structures typically involves creation of in-ground foundations that provide footings for each load bearing member of the structure being erected. This involves careful planning and detailed design of the foundation layout, and breaking ground to locate footings at specific points. For playground parks, this generally entails the permanent placement of swing sets, slides and other playground structures in a given location, wherein the footings of these structures are cemented or otherwise secured in a static position within the ground for permanent placement. Once installed, the supports of the structures cannot be moved unless dug up from their foundation and moved through excavation. This type of construction and later excavation involves heavy equipment, labor intensive activities and considerable time and effort in the planning stage and the construction stage of the project. The assemblies are incapable of adapting to changing attitudes and preferences of those users, wherein modification of the playground would consume considerable time and expense.
While this method of construction is effective for one-off and long-term playground structures, there exists a need in the art for a more flexible playground architecture and one that allows playground modules to be replaceable and reconfigurable to meet the changing needs of a user. The present invention pertains to a new type of playground structure and means of construction. Specifically, the present invention provides a grid foundation having a plurality of support locations for playground structural footings, wherein the footings may be aligned with the support locations in any orientation to create a unique layout and one that is modifiable without laborious excavation. Modules can be positioned in neighboring footings to create an entire playground assembly of modules positioned as desired by the user. The support locations are universal, as well as the playground module footings, to allow any such structure to be positioned anywhere on the foundation in a predictable and easily designed architecture. The support locations provide fungible connectivity that allows the modules to be repositioned, reconfigured and modular with respect to the foundation to adapt to a specific user or community need. The foundation is provided in two forms: a short-term and long-term form, wherein the elements of the foundation grid support locations differ between the type of construction desired. Short-term playground parks that are assembled on-demand, as well as permanent playground locations for long-term use are both accommodated by the present invention and method.
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art for modular construction assemblies, but none describe a modular playground architecture or means of construction having the same elements or fulfilling the same need in the art as the present invention provides. The devices in the art provide building systems and playground assemblies that contain modular features. While providing a novel means to fulfill a respective requirement, the disclosed prior art fails to address the need for providing a temporary or long-term playground solution that affords particular modularity and reconfigurability that a community or user may demand, wherein the playground itself can be updated and rearranged to meet a given need.
One such device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,328 to Lindsay, which discloses a modular building system comprising connectable modules that provides an expandable internal habitation. Individual rooms and extra space is provided by each added module, which are interconnected with one another, providing a plurality of configurable floor plan arrangements. The Lindsay device, while describing a modular form of architecture, does not disclose a modular playground foundation for which to place structures and playground devices throughout using a removable post and sleeve configuration. The Lindsay device is more adapted to providing a modular living structure by way of interconnected habitats that provide shelter from the environment.
Further disclosed is U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,757 to Schillig, describing a modular playground block system, wherein each block is hingedly connected to another block module. The hinges allow the modules to rotate with respect to one another and reposition according to a user's desire. Through the modules are open spaces that create passageways or ports, which are defined by the position of the blocks with respect to one another in a given configuration. While providing a novel block playground system, the Schillig device is limited to the block module geometry, the number and position of each block. The blocks are repositionable with respect to one another, but fail to provide a means to completely reconfiguration a playground assembly or easily move and replace components.
The cited patents represents the most relevant devices currently disclosed in the prior art. It is submitted that the present invention provides a new and novel means of providing a modular playground assembly, wherein the position of each playground module is repositionable, replaceable and can be configured to a specific community's or user's preferences. A plurality of playground modules may be organized and positioned to create an entire park or playground layout. Playground architectures and methods of constructing similar parks fail to contemplate the disclosed foundation. The present invention is therefore substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing playground structures, foundations and methods of construction. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.